Look Who I Found
by Appley-Joops
Summary: Marceline, the renowned drug dealer just moved to Ooo in search of more clients and profit. What happens when an old friend resurfaces and sees her in this state? Sugarless Gum AU. Rated T for now
1. Marceline, this is Bonnibel

**Summary: **

**Marceline, the renowned drug dealer just moved to Ooo in search of more clients and profit. What happens when an old friend resurfaces and sees her in this state? Sugarless Gum AU. Rated T for now**

Marceline's gut instinct was never wrong. And by never, that means never _ever._ But when her gut told her to move from the glorious crimeland that was known as Aaa, she questioned her own obviously insane thoughts. Of course, to move away from Aaa, you'd be most likely moving to Ooo.

Ooo, which was far too different from Aaa, was a clean, nearly utopian city. The city was a bit too clean for Marceline's liking, but she received a tip from one of her closest friends saying that people were paying big cash for drugs in such a drug lockdown city. It was a big risk, but it was one that Marceline was willing to take.

A bright red van pulled into the narrow parking spot behind a large warehouse building. The girl that stepped out was gorgeous. She was tall and lean, with black hair and slightly pointed ears. Her eyes were an interesting gray which could've easily been mistaken for blue. Her glare was intimidating, much like that of an aged lawyer without a friendly grin. Adjusting her gray button up, she walked into the warehouse.

"Good morning Marceline!" The overly cheerful blonde girl yelled at the girl. That was Fionna, the friend that gave Marceline the tip to move to Ooo. She had moved to Ooo a few years back to get out of 'crime city'. The girl was short and cute, much younger than Marceline had thought her to be though. She _always_ kept this interesting little white hat on her head and never took it off no matter what she was wearing. Aside from her shining blonde hair, she had the most gorgeous blue eyes that any human being could possibly possess. Marceline could've sworn that they were fake, but upon further inspection, they were certainly not contact lenses.

Marceline simply smiled at the adorable Fionna, which was enough to cheer her up for hours. Now, this was rare because Marceline wasn't exactly a very smiley person. She was more of a 'back the hell off before I cut you' kind of person. Besides, being a drug dealer who smiles all the time? Who ever heard of that? Obviously not Marceline.

After inspecting the entire warehouse and supervising all of the work that was put in, her 'auto shop' was complete. The auto shop was just a cover for the whole drug business, which surprisingly worked a bit too well. Not only had Marceline never been caught, but she'd even gotten _good_ at fixing and building cars. She thought that she was pretty talented anyways.

"Hey Marcy, I have something I want to show you in a bit. Oh and can I see your wallet?" Marceline handed over the wallet and sighed.

"Alright but what are you showing me?"

A slight smile popped up on Fionna's face as she found the picture in the wallet she was looking for. There were two girls, one obviously being a younger version of Marceline, and one that was much shorter with ridiculously dyed light pink hair. At the bottom of the picture, it was signed , 'Bonni'. Fionna knew that this was what she was looking for.

"It's just a surprise!" Marceline gave her a hard glare.

"Sheesh we're just going for coffee, Marcy!" The blonde huffed and crossed her arms after handing the wallet back.

"Fine, I guess. But if you prank me again I'm going to kick your ass." The blonde laughed and secretly (not so secretly) stole Marceline's keys and ran out to the front of the auto shop.

"Don't you dare touch my car!" Marceline bolted behind the blonde and tackled her onto the ground. This car was Marceline's baby. It was the first car that Marceline had ever worked on in her so called 'auto shop.' The old black muscle car looked so clean and sleek that it could've been fresh off the line.

"Fine! But can we go soon? My favorite worker gets off in an hour. She knows all the coffees I like by heart and she's so sweet." She pulled herself into the leather passenger seat of the car and handed Marceline her keys back.

"Thank you." There was a bit of sarcasm in that statement but the girl deserved it anyways.

The car ride was long. The warehouse was quite far from the little coffee shop that was tucked in between two, much taller, buildings. Marceline parked the car in a nearby parking lot and walked Fionna to the door.

This area was certainly different from Aaa. All the buildings here were more modern and the tall glass buildings towered over the somewhat busy street. This was much unlike Aaa, where the majority of buildings looked like they'd been through a giant paper shredder and back.

A small _swoosh_ came from the door followed by a small ring from the bell placed above it. Marceline noticed how Fionna instantly smiled at the girl that was busy scribbling away at receipts that were laid all across the sleek marble counter. The girl's dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun with bits of hair hanging in front of her ears. Marceline couldn't even see her face, but she still looked cute.

It wasn't until Fionna practically dashed across the coffee shop and hugged the girl across the counter that Marceline saw the girl's face.

'_Okay not cute. Definitely not cute. She's smoking hot.'_

After Marceline's few jealous seconds of waiting behind Fionna, the girl with the dark brown hair finally pulled away from Fionna to look at Marceline. Her smile was just incredible, two rows of amazingly straight and white teeth. She was as perfect as perfect could be, and the next sentence that Fionna said made that amount of perfect seem so significant.

"Marceline, this is Bonnibel."

The two girls just stared at each other in shock.


	2. Mr Cherry Blossom

**Woah! Tons of followers to this story on the first chapter? I expected like two or three but seriously guys, thanks! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. :)**

**Summary: **

**Marceline, the renowned drug dealer just moved to Ooo in search of more clients and profit. What happens when an old friend resurfaces and sees her in this state? Sugarless Gum AU. Rated T for now**

_My dad and I had just moved into this apartment building when I saw her. She was short, much shorter than me in fact, and her hair was dyed this really cool pink. Now pink wasn't exactly my color but it sure suited the girl well. She couldn't have been much older than me, I was guessing. But when I saw her walk by with that little smile on her face, I knew that she would sure be fun to mess with. _

_I started with a small prank, a fake cockroach in her lunch. Now, I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eye before she screamed bloody murder. She must've seen me laughing from across the room because she stormed over and pointed her finger right at me. It was a childish thing, really. But I still couldn't stop laughing. _

"_Why the lump did you do that? I almost ate that thing!" I really couldn't reply because I was laughing so hard. Not at her, but at her reaction._

"_Ugh. Whatever. Thanks for ruining my day." She started to turn before I suddenly regained my composure and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."_

_She turned back to face me with an obvious scowl on her face. "What."_

"_It was just a prank, you goober. I'm Marceline."_

"_I should flipping-" She paused. "I'm Bonnibel."_

That was the start of their funny little friendship that mainly consisted of Marceline 'kidnapping' Bonnibel from her apartment and the two girls visiting a simple place like an icecream shop. Marceline was fifteen at the time, Bonnibel being only thirteen.

They basically lived at each other's apartments for awhile, but on Marceline's seventeenth birthday her dad told her that they were moving to Aaa, due to some dumb business issues. It was always about his business, never about Marceline.

The two girls were in Bonnibel's bedroom when Marceline got the call. She shuddered when he added 'I don't want you staying in contact with anyone here.' The two girls cried for days, but never in front of each other. They wanted the other to think that they were going to be okay, even though they knew that they weren't.

Now, Marceline and Bonnibel were face to face, after four years of being apart. Marceline would like to say that she had forgotten about Bonnibel, but she really couldn't say that at all. They had become closer than close, and confided in each other about everything. And here was Marceline, being twenty-one, and Bonnibel being nineteen.

The girls didn't know who should speak first. They both just stood there, unable to say anything while Fionna stood in the middle. Bonnibel leaned forward on the counter and looked Marceline up and down. Marceline, suddenly feeling shy, looked down at herself. She tensed up before she heard a sweet voice.

"Dang Marceline, you've really gotten hot!" Well that certainly got rid of the tension.

"Uh thanks." Marceline let out a small chuckle and shrugged.

"I-uh think you have yourself as well."

Well this couldn't get any more awkward. Marceline didn't even know what to say or whether it was appropriate to hug her like she wanted to. Would a handshake be okay? Or would a hug weird out Bonnibel after such a long time of being away from her? Marceline looked up at her nervously before the brunette pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Marcy." Bonnibel mentally slapped herself. Was calling the girl an old nickname appropriate? Both girls were unaware of how they should act around each other.

"You look so different. I miss the pink hair, B." Both girls chuckled and pulled away from the hug.

Fionna shuffled awkwardly on the barstool. "Hey if you can just get my coffee, I'll let you guys catch up."

Bonnibel nodded and brewed up Fionna's coffee. Handing it to the girl, Fionna slid off the barstool and started for the door. "Don't worry Marcy, I can walk to my apartment from here, it isn't late."

Marceline watched Bonnibel as she made coffee for all the remaining customers for the rest of her shift while making small talk. "We can go to my apartment, if you want to of course." Bonnibel nodded at Marceline's request and took off her apron, hanging it on the appropriate hanger.

The two walked out to the parking lot and stopped at Marceline's car. "Nice ride. It's from the seventies, right?" Marceline nodded at her and held the door open. "Thanks, Mar."

The ride to Marceline's apartment was anything but quiet. The two girls just talked about what they did since Marceline had moved. Marceline, of course, left out any parts about the drug industry and just spoke of her auto shop. She really didn't want to lie, but she didn't want Bonnibel to know about it so soon either.

The two girls spent the remainder of the evening talking, but decided to put on a movie instead. The girls leaned against each other on Marceline's red couch. "Just like old times, eh?"

Bonnibel yawned and nodded in reply. It wasn't what Marceline was used to. The picture of perfect beauty falling asleep next to her on _her _couch watching _her_ movie. She felt a small spark in her stomach, still unaware of why.

* * *

Having a friend back was fun, really fun, but Fionna either could or could not be a huge problem. Fionna knew about the drug dealing, the lies, money issues, and even important things from Marceline's personal life. The pale girl knew that the blonde wouldn't intentionally say anything, but accidents _always _happen. The fact that Fionna and Bonnibel are best friends that see each other more than once every day could not help.

That was all that was swirling in Marceline's mind while she drove to meet a new customer. According to Fionna, he was an interesting guy who was willing to pay big bucks for anything he could get his hands on. Pulling up behind a grocery store, she stepped out of her car to meet him.

He wasn't exactly good looking. His face was very uneven looking, one cheekbone seemed to have been bashed in. With eyes that were a putrid brown and reeking of heavy cologne, his asymmetrical haircut with golden streaks of blonde hair hanging every which way did nothing to help his image.

"You Marceline?" The man shuffled forward a bit, looking her up and down. She _really_ hoped that he wasn't checking her out. "Yeah. You're Ash right?" He nodded.

"Alright, so what do you want, Mr. Cherry Blossom?" Marceline tilted her head a bit, observing his bashed-in cheekbone.

"How did you know about that nickname?" It was obvious that there was rage on his face from that outdated nickname.

He gained the name from a time about two years ago when he was so high that he sold his girlfriend's car to a Chinese man to buy a cherry blossom tree for his front lawn. The bad part was that his girlfriend had saved up money for years to pay off the expensive convertible. She broke up with him and pressed charges. Although the charges never stuck, that nickname had stuck for years to come, clearly to his dismay.

"Your hookup told me. You know, Fi?" Ash sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, what do you have on you, Ms. Marceline?" Sarcasm was clear in his voice which made Marceline start to get irritable.

"I got hash, ice, H, the good stuff." Ash looked dumbfounded. "Uh... What?"

"Do you not know the street name for your own drugs?" Marceline sighed.

'_Ooo really is different from Aaa.'_

Marceline leaned closer to him before mumbling, "I have marijuana, cocaine, and heroin in my car right now."

He coughed awkwardly. "Weed is fine. An ounce please."

Marceline laughed. "I only got the good stuff, buddy. An ounce would cost you about five hundred. Sure you don't want an eighth?" His nose crinkled.

"That much? I only brought three hundred!"

Marceline snorted and started laughing. "Dude, this is Ooo, not Aaa. You know any other good dealers around here? I can charge as much as I want. And it's worth the price."

The negotiation was going incredibly badly for Ash, who finally settled on buying a eighth. "You sure this stuff is good? You tried this batch?" He pulled the bag under his coat.

"No, I don't do the stuff. I just let my co-workers tell me if the batches are good. They're basically experts."

Ash leaned forward, observing her. "You don't trust a skinny baker. Why should I trust a straightedge like you?"

"Try it and you'll believe me."

Many people wondered why Marceline never did drugs. That was incredibly personal. So personal that only her dad and Fionna knew. Her father left her mother because she had become addicted to drugs shortly after Marceline was born. She spent all of the family's income to feed her addiction and soon her father couldn't take it anymore. A divorce was filed only a year after Marceline was born and when Marceline was four, her father received a call saying that his ex-wife had OD'd and died.

Her father told her that story when she said that she wanted to get into the drug industry that her friend Fionna had introduced her to. Fionna's cousin Finn had busted so many dealers in Aaa that were making huge income every month. This story made Marceline think twice, but having no money to go to college and wanting to pay back her father for renting her an apartment made her think differently. It was either minimum wage, or big bucks with moderate risk. She took the latter.


End file.
